When Night Feel So Cold
by Baby Kim
Summary: kikihanni ganti penname - Malam ini terasa berbeda. Ada apa? / Main Cast : YeWook / GenderSwitch


Title : When Night Feel So Cold

Main Pair : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon

Other Cast : Lee Donghae

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Ting tong!

Ryeowook yang sedang menonton televisi diruang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu. Dia menoleh kearah jam dinding yang tergantung diatas televisi. Pukul 9 malam.

Ting tong!

Bel berbunyi lagi.

"Sebentar," teriaknya pelan.

"Siapa ya?" gumamnya kemudian. Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Udara malam ini sangat dingin. Hujan yang turun sejak sore baru saja berhenti. Ryeowook berjalan menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu apartemen kecil itu.

Klik!

Seorang pria berdiri tersenyum manis didepan pintu, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Yesung oppa," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung masuk dan menutup pintu. Berdiri di depan gadisnya masih dengan senyum manis yang terukir di kedua bibirnya.

"Oppa, ada apa?" Ryeowook menatap kekasihnya bingung. Yesung jarang berkunjung ke apartemennya jika sudah malam seperti ini. Kedua alisnya menyatu saat Yesung meletakkan kedua tangannya dipipi gadismanis itu.

"Yesung oppa, kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?"

Yesung kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dia memeluk kekasihnya erat.

Ryeowook yang masih bingung membalas pelukan Yesung. Kemudian membiarkan pria itu menggendongnya menuju sofa didepan televisi seraya memeluk leher Yesung. Yesung terus saja tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook setelah Yesung mendudukkannya disofa.

Yesung menatap kedua manik hitam Ryeowook bergantian. "Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumanmu, _chagi_."

Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Yesung. Kemudian dia mengukir senyuman termanisnya. Khusus untuk kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sesaat kemudian senyum manis Ryeowook menghilang. Dipandangnya wajah Yesung lekat.

"Kenapa kau pucat, oppa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Jemarinya yang kurus menyentuh bibir Yesung yang terlihat sedikit membiru. "Apa kau kedinginan?"

Yesung tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Dia malah mengarahkan lengan Ryeowook agar memeluk lehernya. Kemudian dia melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di punggung Ryeowook. Memeluk erat belahan jiwanya seraya menyesap dalam-dalam wangi alami yang menguar dari gadis bermarga Kim itu.

Cukup lama mereka seperti itu hingga akhirnya Yesung melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya kembali mata indah milik kekasihnya. Ryeowook merasa Yesung sangat berbeda malam ini. Entah kenapa namun dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan kelakuan Yesung. Tapi Ryeowook diam saja.

"_Chagi_," panggil Yesung.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu, oppa."

Yesung kembali memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Kemudian dia merogoh saku jaketnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Matanya terlihat begitu ingin tahu.

Yesung membuka kotak itu. Sepasang cincin terlihat berdampingan dengan manisnya. Salah satu berukuran besar dan yang lainnya berukuran lebih kecil.

Ryeowook membesarkan matanya. Dia terkejut. "Ini..."

Yesung mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil. "Kau lihat, ada tulisan dibagian dalamnya."

Ryeowook mendekatkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat bagian dalam cincin itu. "Kim Jongwoon. Itu namamu, oppa," ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Benar. Kemarikan tangan kirimu," pinta Yesung.

Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya. Yesung menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Ryeowook. Membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang. Begitu pula Yesung. Tak sedetik pun senyuman hilang dari bibirnya sedari tadi.

Kemudian Yesung mengambil cincin yang lebih besar. "Yang ini juga ada tulisannya. Kim Ryeowook. Namamu, _chagi_." Yesung juga memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Mereka berpandangan dan saling senyum. Tersenyum bahagia. Yesung mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook. Kemudian menarik gadis itu agar bersandar didadanya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dalam satu selimut agar hangat. Ryeowook memeluk tubuh kekar Yesung. Seakan tak mau melepaskan pria tampan itu. Yesung membelai kepala Ryeowook dan dikecupnya sambil membisikkan _saranghae_ berkali-kali.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti begitu mendengar ringtone ponsel Ryeowook dari dalam kamar. Meski tak rela, keduanya sadar untuk saling memisahkan diri.

"Ponselmu _chagi_. Ada telepon." Yesung mengendurkan pelukannya.

"_Ne_. Sebentar ya." Ryeowook bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar.

Sebuah nama yang sangat dikenalnya tertera di layar handphone. Donghae.

'_Kenapa dia menelpon malam begini__,' _batin Ryeowook. Ditekannya tombol _answer._

"_Yeobseo_. Donghae, _waeyo_?" tanya Ryeowook.

"_Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telponku?" _Suara Donghae terdengar panik.

"_Mianhe_. Aku sedang menonton televisi. _Waeyo_?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"_Cepat kerumah sakit. Yesung __hyung __kecelakaan!"_

"Yesung oppa? Dia disini bersamaku," ucap Ryeowook bingung.

"_Kau bicara apa? Cepatlah kemari!"_

Dalam sekejap Ryeowook merasakan ada rasa dingin aneh yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Perlahan dia memutar tubuh menghadap ruang tengah. Hanya ada sofa yang kosong disana.

.

.

Diruang ICU terlihat dokter dan suster mengelilingi tubuh Yesung yang terbaring berlumuran darah. Ryeowook histeris dan menangis seperti orang gila. Dia ingin masuk kedalam. Donghae sekuat tenaga menahannya. Pria itu pun tak kuasa menahan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Teman mereka yang lain hanya bisa menangis dan berdoa sambil menundukkan kepala. Ryeowook menangis hingga suaranya serak dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Kami sudah sangat berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi kami sangat menyesal dan mohon maaf. Tolong, ikhlaskanlah." Dokter tersebut melangkah lesu menjauh.

Ryeowook langsung berlari memasuki ruangan dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Suara tangisannya terdengar menyayat hati. Bahkan suster yang berada didalam ruangan pun berjalan keluar sambil menyeka air matanya. Donghae dan yang lain hanya bisa menangisi kepergian Yesung yang sangat mendadak ini. Yesung tertabrak mobil yang melaju kencang ketika baru keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Dia terpental jauh hingga belasan meter dan tubuhnya mendarat di jalanan dengan keras.

Donghae berusaha menarik Ryeowook, namun dia sendiri pun tak kuat menahan tangis hingga terjatuh ditubuh Yesung. Sahabat terbaiknya yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya dalam satu apartemen. Tidak ada lagi pria yang dipanggilnya si gila kerja, karena Yesung sudah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya. Diraihnya tangan Yesung. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat cincin dijari manis tangan Yesung sama dengan yang ada dijari manisnya. Dia membelai wajah Yesung.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!"

Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh Yesung. "Kim Jongwoon! Bangun! Kau boleh tidur sepanjang hari nanti. Tapi tolong bangun sekarang!"

Namun hanya ada tubuh tanpa nyawa yang terbaring disana.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak kepergian Yesung. Ryeowook masih sering menangis sendiri mengenang kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu. Mereka sudah bersama selama 3 tahun lebih. Bahkan mereka berencana untuk menikah suatu hari nanti. Donghaelah yang mengenalkan Ryeowook pada Yesung beberapa tahun yang lalu. Donghae adalah sahabat Ryeowook sejak kecil.

Ryeowook duduk memeluk lutut didekat jendela kamarnya. Malam ini begitu dingin. Pandangannya kosong menatap lampu jalan diluar jendela. Diciumnya berkali-kali cincin pemberian Yesung.

Gadis itu membelai pelan jaket kebesaran yang dipakainya. Salah satu jaket favorit Yesung. Ryeowook merasa Yesung sedang memeluknya jika dia memakai pakaian kekasihnya itu. Dia sengaja memintanya ketika orang tua Yesung sedang membereskan benda-benda milik Yesung yang ada di apartemen Donghae.

Ryeowook bergeser sedikit dan mendekati meja nakas kecil disamping tempat tidur. Diambilnya sebuah figura diatas meja yang berisi foto Yesung sedang memeluk erat dirinya. Mereka berdua terlihat tertawa gembira di dalam foto itu. Air mata Ryeowook kembali mengalir pelan. Dipeluknya foto itu didadanya.

Lama dia menangis hingga akhirnya mengantuk. Diliriknya jam didinding kamar. Pukul 2 pagi. Ryeowook beranjak mematikan lampu, kemudian berbaring pelan ditempat tidur seraya memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ketenangan yang dia rasakan ketika bersama Yesung. Ryeowook tersenyum. Dipeluknya foto dirinya dan Yesung lebih erat. Tak lama kemudian dia tertidur.

Ryeowook tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seorang pria sedang berbaring disampingnya. Pria itu tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi dengan mata yang menyipit. Membelai kepala Ryeowook pelan seraya mengecup keningnya berkali-kali.

"_Saranghae chagiya__.__.._"

The End


End file.
